AkuRoku: The Heat Inside Me
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: Roxas comes running to Axel's apartment after Namine just tried to kiss him. Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfictions.


The sweet afternoon air drifts through Axel's apartment window. The pyro sits on the ledge of the window and plays with his yellow lighter. _'click…click…click…_' "C'mon stupid thing!" Axel demands as he tries to make a flame flicker out of the lighter.

_'click…click…click…_' "Why won't you start you little fucker?" The red head curses at it. _'click…click…'_ The lighter unveils a hypnotizing flame and Axel twirls his fingers through it.

_'Finally.'_ Axel thinks to himself. The alleyway outside his apartment window is quiet. Axel looks down at the bottom of the dark alley. Skateboards and trolleys from the street echo throughout the alley.

The fiery teen tries to sit more comfortably on the seal in the open window. He kicks his feet a little as he carefully swifts over. His black skate shoes hit the tall brick apartment building and pieces of the red block fall six stories down.

Axel smiles at the lighter and licks the flame. The fire feels good to the pyro and doesn't hurt him at all. The red head flicks the lighter again to get a more wild flame. A cool breeze tingles the pyro's summer lips.

"Axel!" The fiery red head yelps at the scream and he looses his balance on the ledge. Axel starts falling forward and he clings on to the side of the window to catch his balance. "Axel!!!" The voice cries out in fear again. He falls back inside his apartment and clasps his hand on his chest.

The fire boy's heart is racing like a thousand horses from almost falling more then three hundred feet. "Axel!!!...Axel!!!" The voice cries out in the hallway outside his closed door.

Axel shuffles to get up and someone bangs on his door frantically. The pyro opens the door and he sees Roxas. The blond is trembling and he rushes in the apartment and slams the door quickly behind him.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Axel asks to the terrified blond. Roxas leans against the door behind him to catch his breath. "What happened Roxas?" Axel asks with a worried expression.

Roxas breathes at a quick pace and he says, "It…was… Naminè." The pyro's green eyes widen. "What? What did she do?" Axel asks.

"I think she was going to…kiss me." Roxas says. Axel pauses and he smiles. "Roxas? Is that all that happened? You mean I was scared half to death because of Naminè going to kiss you?! I thought you were in danger!" Axel says with slight anger.

The blond bites his lip and looks down. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you…It's just…she was standing next to me and we were talking. The next thing I know…she is moving her lips toward me with her eyes closed…"

"Did you kiss her?" Axel asks with a raised red eyebrow. "No. I just…ran here…" The red head smirks and asks, "Why didn't you kiss her?" The blond blushes and looks away.

"Have you ever kissed someone before, Roxy?" The blazing boy asks. The blond bites his lip in embarrassment and his lips turn a bright cherry colour. "You never kissed someone." Axel says with a smirk.

"No…I haven't…Naminè had her hands on my shoulders and and…I didn't know what to do. I don't know how to kiss." Roxas says. Axel mutters under his breath, "I could teach you."

"Huh?" The blond says. The pyro's green eyes flicker and he says, "Oh I said I could teach you." "Oh…" Roxas says. "Do you want me to?" Axel asks and he steps closer to the blond.

The pyro smiles and the blond's azure eyes wonder. "We're friends Roxas….it's what friends do…I'm here to help." Axel says. Roxas smiles and says, "Teach me." The red head's heart jumps a little.

"Um…ok…just pay attention." Axel says. Roxas nods and Axel begins, "Okay put your hands on my shoulders…like this." The pyro places the blond's shaky hands up on his shoulders.

"And I'll put my hands here." Axel says and he puts them lightly on Roxas's hips. The two teens stand two feet apart in the quiet room. "You need to be closer." Axel says.

"Oh sorry…" The blond says and he steps a half an inch forward. "Closer then that." Axel says and the blond steps an inch closer. The pyro pulls the blond to him and hold him tightly.

"You need to be right here." Axel says. Roxas blushes and says, "Oh okay…" The red head smiles down at the blond. Roxas bites his pink lip and Axel moves his head forward.

Roxas feels the burn of Axel's lips on his. His blue eyes stay wide open. The fire from Axel rushes up Roxas's spine as he rubs his hand slightly against him. The pyro leans more into the kiss and the blond closes his bright eyes slowly.

Axel deeps the kiss and Roxas feels a moist tongue entering. The blond hesitates as the pyro circles his tongue inside Roxas's mouth. The blond moans a little and the pyro captures him passionately against the door.

The young blond lets his tongue roam with Axel's and a taste of cinnamon tickles his throat. Axel feels up the blond's shirt. Roxas gets caught up in the sensations of the red head and he finds himself wants more.

He allows Axel to kiss him roughly with his wild tongue caressing in all the caverns of his mouth. The pyro sucks the blond's cherry lip and Roxas moans quietly. The heat of Axel's chest burns against Roxas.

'More.' Roxas thinks as Axel makes a trail of zesty wet kisses along his jaw line. Axel captures the blond's lips again and Roxas tangles his fingers through the red hair. Axel moves his lips in a teasing motion that causes Roxas to feel weak inside.

The blond's tongue enters Axel's hot mouth and rubs against his. Axel holds the blond tightly and he moves his hands downward. "Roxas…" Axel says as their lips part slightly.

Roxas feels his body rushing with heat as Axel puts his hands down the blond's light jeans. The blond gasps and Axel sucks on the blond's pale neck. Roxas puts his hands behind Axel's neck and he pulls their lips together.

The fiery teen bites lightly at the blue eyed boy's lip and licks at it. Roxas puts his legs around Axel's waist and the red head puts his hands under the blond's thighs. "Axel…" Roxas says.

The blond tilts his head back when Axel finds the soft spot on Roxas's neck. Roxas moans out and Axel feels the blond's hands on his lower back. The blond wraps his fingers around in the fiery teen's black shirt.

Axel slides his tongue out of Roxas's mouth and puts him down. "Got it memorized?" Axel asks. They step back and Roxas leans against the hot door.

The blond blushes as pink as his heated lips. Axel smiles and says, "You ready to go kiss her now?" The pyromaniac opens the white door. Roxas bites his bottom lip.

Roxas smiles and says, "Well…actually…" The blond closes the door and Axel grins. The fire boy's green eyes sparkle and Roxas blushes. "…I like you…a lot." Roxas admits with a cherry blossom blush.

Axel smiles and he kisses Roxas lightly on his small lips. The blond smiles and puts his hands behind Axel's neck. "I like you too." Axel says and he kisses Roxas again. The blond blushes and they capture lips.


End file.
